


Little Earthquakes

by goodgayegg



Series: This Feeling That Remains (Kemaline One-Shots) [2]
Category: Everything Sucks (TV)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodgayegg/pseuds/goodgayegg
Summary: Kate can't sleep, so she revisits the magzine she stole from Luke's garage, but the girl she can't stop thinking about is not found on those pages.
Relationships: Emaline Addario/Kate Messner
Series: This Feeling That Remains (Kemaline One-Shots) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962271
Kudos: 36





	Little Earthquakes

A week has passed since the incident in the locker room and Kate Messner is still mortified. She’s been mortified a lot lately: when she came into school the next day to find “DYKE” scrawled boldly across her locker, when she heard those juniors in the bathroom say she had AIDS, when Luke asked her out on the announcements, when her dad walked in on her with the dirty magazine…

The last one could have been worse, actually. Her dad had no idea what she’d actually been doing—or about to do, anyway. She’s never actually…done that before. Leslie says you could go to Hell if you do it. But she’s overheard other girls talking about it, and none of them seem to regret it. This might be the kind of thing she could have talked to her mom about, if she had a mom. 

Kate shakes her head. No use thinking about that. She glances at the glowing numbers on the digital clock beside her bed. It’s after 11:00. She needs to get some sleep, but she’s just too restless. She’s heard touching yourself can be relaxing, can even help you fall asleep. She flips on her lamp and pulls the magazine she stole from Luke’s garage out from under her mattress. “Country Babes” sounds more silly than sexy, but her heartrate picks up just looking at the cover, and it doesn’t feel quite like being nervous. She flips back to the same page from the other day: the busty blonde woman dressed in nothing but white lace panties and lying invitingly on her side. Only now those blonde curls, large breasts, and sensuous curves form another image in her mind. 

“Emaline.” Kate shocks herself by saying the name out loud. It feels extra dirty to touch herself while thinking about someone she knows. She tries to focus on the magazine, flipping pages with her free hand to find a woman who looks less like Emaline, but the thoughts are like those snake-in-a-can toys. No matter how hard she tries to squash them down, they just keep springing back out. Emaline’s warm, pliant skin beneath her fingers. Emaline’s constant “I dare you” expression. What exactly was she daring Kate to do? 

Kate imagines calling Emaline’s bluff. What if she said, “You’re right, I do want to touch you.”? Maybe that would leave Emaline speechless (possibly for the first time ever). Maybe that silence would be the opportunity Kate needs to find out what those gorgeous lips taste like, to hear Emaline gasp in surprise, then hum in pleasure, then whisper Kate’s name in her ear while pulling her closer, pressing their bodies tightly together, slipping her hands underneath Kate’s shirt…

Kate clenches around her own fingers and her body goes rigid. She feels wetness flow out of her suddenly, drenching her palm and her panties. It’s kind of gross, but also hot. 

“Woah,” she breathes. So _that’s_ a little earthquake. She falls asleep almost immediately. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Title from the Tori Amos album, as you all know :) 
> 
> Let me know if you have more ideas for Kemaline one-shots.


End file.
